The present invention relates to a method for supplying a program-aided information system with specific positional information, in which the information system provides at least one selection of certain positional information on the basis of a person-specific or object-specific position which is detectable by a sensor.
Such type methods are based on program models for handling positional information in computer programs, which provide their users information based on where they are currently located or where they will be located in the future. In these computer programs, users receive exactly that information they actually require at the time and at the location where the respective need arises.
The dimension “location” therefore takes on an essential aspect by means of which supplying users with information is optimized in such type computer programs. This aspect plays a significant role in various ways. For instance, users' need for certain information is, for example, dependent on where the user him/herself is located. Certain information is only needed at certain locations. Furthermore, the information itself which can be potentially provided to a user may in some cases be related to a location, i.e. it is relevant only for certain locations or it possesses at a certain location greater information content for the users. Even communication media, which employ such computer programs to provide a user with the desired information are dependent on where the user is located.
Therefore, such type computer programs must be able to process positional information in connection with users' information needs, the information itself, the communication media and finally with the current and future locations of the users and of other relevant objects. For this purpose, sensor systems are needed that are able to locate persons and objects. The information supplied by these sensors must also be representable and processable.